Can We
by Todoroki Yuuki
Summary: This is my first FanFiction. Photo can be found here: /url?sa i&source images&cd &cad rja&uact 8&ved 2ahUK A new student has entered UA High, and her name is Todoroki Yuuki. She is distantly related to Shouto and makes quick friends of Izuku and Tooru. She is going with the class to get their provisional licenses, but when she does, what will happen to her life?
1. Friend-Making

**Hello everyone! My name is Todoroki Yuuki, and I am an aspiring hero. My goal is to finish law school and go into the Air Force by the end of this year. Yay! Besides that, I am going to try and write a fanfiction based off MHA. I hope you like this!**

I sat at the front of the room, waiting for the tests to be returned. _This is a nightmare. What if I don't get in? What if I do?! _I thought. Well, no use in turning back now. I got the test and stared, astonished. I not only made a perfect score; I was recommended by all my teachers! To top it off, there was a note from Almight saying that _he_ wanted to teach me senior year! Oh my God!

**First Day of School**

"My name is Todoroki Yuuki and I'm going to try and become a hero. My Quirk is rather dark. I can reduce anything to atoms by staring at them for five seconds without blinking. I constantly have to remind myself to blink every four seconds. I am a distant cousin of Shouto's." I said as I greeted the class. Mr. Aizawa told me to take a seat and make some friends. Great. Friend-making.

I sat down beside a green-haired man and an invisible girl, making friends with the latter almost immediately. Her name was Hagakure Toru. She was a sophomore, like me and this year the class was trying to get their provisional licenses as heros.

"Ms. Todoroki, since you are new and might not have much experience in the field, I'll give you an option of continuing your schooling for today or coming with us." Mr. Aizawa said.

"I think having a provisional license would benefit me greatly, so I'd be glad to join!" I responded excitedly.

"Whatever, just don't die." He nonchalantly said. With that, everyone put on their suits and made their way to the bus. My suit consisted of a full body one-piece that was skin-tight. The helmet that I was wearing blocked my vision. If I can't see it, I can't vaporize it. I relied on my other senses when finding my way to the bus, while everyone stared as I didn't fall or even stumble.

The green-haired kid came and sat next to me and said, "Hi. My name is Midoriya Izuku. I'll be your teammate for the challenge. It's nice to meet you."

"I'm Todoroki Yuuki, nice to meet you too!"

"So..." He got embarrassed all of a sudden, "Could you tell me about your quirk and demonstrate it for me? I want to know about all quirks and yours seems rather deadly, but it could be used for search and rescue, right?"

"Wow. I never thought of it that way. I guess it could. I could destroy harmful objects and obstructions."

"Exactly! After the test, can I interview you on your Quirk and maybe a few personal things?"

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do."

"Thanks!" He excitedly said. The rest of way we got to know one another through idle chat. I learned that he keeps journals on every hero and villain and has a slight crush on a brown-haired girl named Uraraka Ochako.

"So, To-" He began to say.

"Just call me Yuuki, since you call my cousin Todoroki already. Makes it easier to remember who's who."

"O-oh. Alr-right... Anyways, Yuuki, you said that you would demonstrate your Quirk for me."

Oh yeah. I did, didn't I?" I looked around for something inconsequential to demolish with my powers and saw that Izuku was holding a stak of papers with a paper clip.

"Can I use that paper clip?"

"Sure." I took it from him, turned the vision blocker off, and stared at it._5... 4... 3... 2... 1..._ The piece of metal popped out of existence and became atoms.

I looked at Izuku, who was staring dumbfounded, and said, "What do you think? Freaky, right? You probably don't want to be around me anymore..."

He grabbed both of my hands and said, "This is the most amazing Quirk I've seen yet! I mean, what if there's a limit to how big of an object you can destroy? What if there isn't?! This is incredible!"

I was completely astonished. He didn't find it creepy or weird. And then I noticed that he was still holding my hands. I went completely red and stared at our hands. He noticed this and stared too. We both looked up at each other and let go at the same time.

"H-ha ha. An-anyways, I really like your Quirk. It-" He was cut off, again.

"We're here, so get out." Mr. Aizawa announced. I got out and looked at my surroundings. This year's exam was held at an arena somewhere near Okinawa. I gazed at the building. "_This is it," _I thought, "_the provisional licensing exam site."_


	2. So Much Red

**Hello everyone! To those who followed/favorited my story, a special thanks to you; to those who didn't, please do! Thanks! This is a fairly quick fic, so the romance/confession chapter is after this. I would say hope you like it, but my writing sucks. Wish me luck in my writing endeavors.**

I entered the towering building, gazing at the largeness of it.

"Damn." I said, "This place is fucking huge, right Midoriya?"

"Yeah, your right." He didn't curse but understood what the words meant. Cool. Honestly, I really need to work on my language. _"Cursing is for those too dumb to come up with other words."_ My mother used to say.

I looked at the building again and saw a line of people. _Guess I'd better get in line, _I thought. I waited... and waited... and waited...

"When is this fucking line going to god damn end!" Bakugo yelled.

"Calm you shit, Bakugo. I'm first, you're last." I said.

"What the fuck did you just say?! I'm second to no one!" He exclaimed as he ran towards me. The next second binding were around him and he was Quirkless.

"Bakugo, if you make any other moves of bodily harm towards your _classmates,_ you will find yourself benched for the exam. So, don't be a screw up." Mr. Aizawa intervened. Bakugo sighed and nodded as he was released from the bindings. _Scary, _I thought. Izuku walked towards me and smiled.

"So, as I was saying earlier, I really like your Quirk. It may seem scary, but it's incredibly useful! How about we team up during the exam. Having two Heros instead of one is always better, right?" He said.

I stared, astonished. He actually likes my Quirk. Wow. I responded, flushed, "S-sure. Not a lot of people like my Quirk, so I'd love to."

He smiled and gave me hug on impulse. I blushed an extremely dark shade of red and looked up. He was looking down and then turned the same shade. He let go and repeatedly apologized.

"It's fine. I just didn't expect it, that's all..." I assured him.

"O-okay. An-anyways, let's go inside and start the exam. Let's do our very best!"

"Plus Ultra!" The whole class exclaimed. _Loud, _I thought.

**A/N: Sooooooo... Don't hate me. I'm not doing the full exam/battle episodes due to lack of imagination and sleep. (My spirit is that of Aizawa-sensei.) Sorry! There will be romance next chapter, though. Wait in agony. Muahahahahaha!**


	3. Gang Orca

**Hello everyone! I'm not dead, sad but true. So, I got a boyfriend and went to a rave and got distracted, but now I'm back! More people favorited my story and I felt like someone was talking wrongly about me (Achoo!). Well, sorry if I made you wait on the romance, but here goes!**

I got my license, as did Izuku. Speaking of Izuku, he saved my life during a fight with Gang Orca...

_**Flashback:**_

I was destroying a rock that was crushing an elderly man when I heard the roar. I picked him up and looked around. I saw a large man with orca-like features. _Gang Orca, _I thought, _Holy shit. We have to fight a villain __**and **__save everyone. Fuck._

I turned my heel and ran towards the healing area. When I got there, I said, "Everyone with levitation, healing, and extension Quirks get the civilians to safety! Gang Orca is posing as a villain and is headed this way!"

Ochako tapped everyone and some girl with giant hands scooped them up and moved them. I ran towards Gang Orca with the intent of threat. I made it there and took off my helmet, not bothering with pressing the button combination. Then, I said, "Gang Orca, let me explain my Quirk. All I must do is stare at you for five seconds and you will be turned to atoms. Nothing but harmless oxygen. So, if you don't stand down, then I will be forced to obliterate you. Nothing personal."

He smirked, "Well, then I can't let you see me, can I?"

I didn't have even a second to respond as he hit me with an ultrasonic wave. I fell and found that I couldn't use any part of my body. _Damn! He's behind my head, so I can't see him. I'm going to die! Well, at least I went down at the hands of a pro._

As I thought this, I heard a bone crushing punch. _Izuku? Was he fighting with Gang Orca?_

"**LEAVE HER THE HELL ALONE!" **I heard Izuku yell.

"She's trying her hardest to become a hero, so show some goddamn respect. She even gave you the option of standing down! Now look what happened. You're on the ground, covered in blood, and have a broken jaw. Punch a shark in the nose, right? Guess it works for whales, too."

I could feel my body again and stood up to turn to Izuku. He was standing there, looking at Gang Orca with disgust and absolute hatred. I walked over to him and took his hand. He felt that and looked to see me smiling with the most happiness he'd ever seen. I said, "Thank you, Izuku, for saving me. It means more than you think."

After I said that, I stood on my toes and kissed him. When I drew back, he was red and positively ecstatic. He picked up Gang Orca and threw him over his shoulder. He, then, took my hand and walked with me back to the proper authorities.

_**End of Flashback**_

I blushed at thinking about what I did, till I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Izuku.

"I like you, Yuuki."

"I like you, too, Izuku"


	4. First Date

**Chapter four is here! I am the most excited about this, so don't ruin my excitement! Anyways, if you don't know me, my name is Todoroki Yuuki, but you guys can call me Yuuki-chan! I am an OC and Regular fanfic writer. This is the first date chapter, so be prepared. Now, read on!**

_****Yuuki's POV****_

"_I like you, Yuuki."_

The words echoed in my mind and I blushed as I waited for the bus to where my date would be. I boarded the bus when it got there and sat down. As I arrived at the street we were meeting on, I saw Izuku. He was wearing a red turtleneck, a black suit jacket, and black dress pants. To top it all off, instead of wearing his signature red sneakers, he wore a pair of red leather loafers. _I might die, _I thought.

I got off the bus and walked towards my date. I said, "Hey Izuku. You look _extremely_ handsome today. I like the new shoes." _Seriously?! This is all I can come up with?!, _I think to myself.

"Thanks. I tried listening to my mom when she said, 'You can't wear sneakers to a date! That's dumb!' and turns out, she was right." His hand went to the back of his head and he smiled awkwardly. _Cute._

_****Izuku's POV****_

I watched as she came off the bus, carefully looking me over. _She probably thinks I look silly, but her on the other hand, wow., _I thought. She was wearing a white sweater-dress, black leggings, and knee-high black leather boots. All of her clothing clung in just the right places. _Shit. She looks like a model. If only she wa- Nope! Stop that thought., _I surmised.

"Hey Izuku. You look _extremely _handsome today. I like the new shoes." She said with rosy cheeks.

"Thanks. I tried listening to my mom when she said, 'You can't wear sneakers to a date! That's dumb!' and turns out, she was right." I said as my hand went to my head. This might have been the most embarrassing thing I'd ever said. She smiled and took my hand when I said, "Well, I guess we should get to our reservation. It's at this Italian restaurant called 'La Notte Della Bellezza.' It's supposed to be really good."

"How did you know that I liked Italian?"

"Just a guess. You're a classy girl and I thought that Italian food would suit you most." I replied. _Jesus Christ! What am I doing? Does she really like me? Am I even allowed to be this happy? No, I should focus this night on making her happy. That's a hero's job, is it not?, _I thought.

We arrived at the restaurant and walked to the front. She looked at the man there and said, "Midoriya reservation." (We had agreed to let her do the talking since she had been to reserved parties before.)

The man looked up and said, "Hello, sir. May I help you?"

I stared at him. Yuuki had just said who we were! I looked directly at him and said, "My date just announced us. Would you care to listen to her?"

He responded, "Absolutely. Madam?"

"We are the Midoriya reservation." She repeated.

"Ah. Right this way." He led us to a square table and two other men pulled out our chairs. They placed a drink menu and an entrée menu in front of me. _Perfect. _Yuuki looked at me and said, "Can we get a bottle of the 1985 Champaign de Rosa?"

"Sure. What about an entrée?" I replied.

"Can I have the Bottarga? I find it to be an exquisite delicacy."

"Yes. I think I'll have that, as well."

The waiter took our orders and went to the kitchen to prepare. A woman brought us the Champaign and two glasses. She poured each one half-way and bowed herself out. Held some small talk until she said, "Thank you, by the way. For saving my life, this amazing date, the complements on my outfit. You're always so sweet and gentle, but when I saw the look on your face, after punching Gang Orca, I was happy. I was happy that you saved me. I thought that you had saved me because you liked me; but now I don't know. I feel like you're just here with me out of pity, or sympathy."

My eyes widened and I took her hand, "You're an amazing person with more heart than anyone else I know. I saved you because I love you. I'm on this date with you because I love you. I'm with you because I love you. I love you, Yuuki."


	5. Can We Fall In Love?

**I am back! Law school has been a pain in the ass, but I'm so close to graduation! I know that I haven't been posting and I'm sorry that I neglected everyone. I will make this chapter better than all the others, and longer!**

Our date was perfect, and he walked me home afterwards, but I couldn't get my head off of what he said...

"_I love you, Yuuki."_

I blushed deeply as I remembered the look he had in his eyes as he said that. I was so awestruck at his honesty that I didn't even respond. _What the hell is wrong with you?! Why didn't you tell him that you love him, too?!, _I thought. Well, the walk went smoothly. We didn't talk much, though we tried to and got to embarassed.

"Yuuki?"

"Hmm?" I responded when I heard him say my name.

"I like the feeling I get around you and want to continue going out with you... but if you don't want to be my girlfriend, I understand."

_Oh Jesus! Don't screw up, Yuuki! Don't screw up! _I thought before saying, "Izuku, I like this feeling, too. As for being your girlfriend, I love you and want, more than anything, to date you officially."

He smiled so widely that I almost had a heart attack. His beautiful smile is what distracted me from his talking, fading it into the background. I leaned forward and pressed my lips to his. Fireworks went off as he responded with the same love and passion. We pulled away and looked at each other with smiles. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into a gentle embrace.

"Yuuki, I love you and will be here till you don't want me anymore. My only wish is that you'll do the same."

"I will never want you to leave and will be here for you every day."

We stood there for a while, holding each other, until Izuku said, "You need to get home soon. You Dad doesn't know that you're out with a guy. Just wait till he sees me."

My father, Todoroki Nastuki, was a nightmare. He and my uncle, Enji, were exactly alike. I was supposed to be at my friend's house training with her, but I was on a date with Izuku instead.

"Okay, let's get this over with. My Dad is going to destroy me."

We finished walking the four blocks back to my house and I knocked on the door. My sister answered and said, "You're in so much trouble."

Izuku and I walked through the passageway and that's when he saw my father. My dad looked at me and then over at Izuku.

"Who is this? Why is he with you? You know you're not allowed to have friends that I don't preapprove!"

"Dad, this is Izuku. He's my... my...-"

"I'm her boyfriend. We met at U.A. High School, and I am in the Hero Class with her. It is a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Todoroki."

"He's your what?!" He angrily asked me.

"My... boyfriend." I responded nervously. But, then, I felt Izuku's grip on my hand tighten. I stood up taller and stared at my father square in the eye, only to be struck by him. I fell to the ground and looked up at him. He was glaring at me and Izuku. He moved towards me and was abruptly punched out of the way.

"Stay away from her! She wanted to tell you that we had a date today, but you didn't listen to her when she tried to talk to you! Honestly! Why can't people see just how good of a person she is?!"

I listened to Izuku yell at my father on my be-half and beat him to a pulp. I got up and put a hand on his shoulder. He looked at me and I shook my head. He stopped hitting my father and pulled himself up off of him.

My father looked at him and said, "I approve of you. You took me down just to protect a worthless piece of shit like her."

"Wrong." He said, "I protected a beautiful person with a heart of gold from a piece of shit father. Not just because it's the right thing to do, but because I love her more than my own life."

"I love you, too, Izuku. Thank you."


End file.
